I Hate You
by captainjackshardness
Summary: Drabble. Established. Arthur surprises Merlin. Reviews would help because I'm sort of new at this. I hope you like?


AN: Hello-um… I'm actually quite nervous. I'm new to the Merlin fandom and it's many splendors. I usually write long-winded stuff. I had written glee fanfiction for a while but I kinda grew away from the fandom.

So, this is my first Merlin fic. I hope it's not too terrible. I originally wrote it for a friend a long time ago, but now I thought I could post it with a few tweaks to it. I'm… um… not a particularly fantastic writer so, look out.

Reviews would help a lot, seeing as I've been a dormant writer for a bit now. This is a drabble. I hope I do everything justice. Maybe if you like it I could do more.

And I guess I should say I don't own Merlin.

…

Arthur let his fingers glide against smooth skin, pressing against every freckle. He watched Merlin, captivated by his beauty, his almost innocence.

Merlin was sweaty and warm, so very _warm _against Arthur's body.

He was biting his lip so hard Arthur couldn't help but feel a little twinge of pain himself.

It had taken a surprisingly short time to get to this point, to have Merlin under him, flushed and panting and so completely wrecked that no one could ever put him back together again, no matter how hard they would try.

Arthur traipsed his fingers against Merlin's hips. It was like they were dancing against his immaculate skin, finding their way to that soft trail of dark hair below his belly button Arthur so loved to trace with his tongue.

It was almost sweet and endearing, how they had gotten here, against the cold wall. It was as if Merlin truly believed he could resist Arthur, the heat of his breath hitting his ear, carefully laid kisses across his neck.

He was absolute putty in Arthur's hands, however valiantly he tried to stay strong.

He still spoke his biting, yet quite colorful remarks, clot pole and the like.

That was until Arthur and shoved him against the wall and squeezed his crotch hard.

Suddenly his sarcastic statement was stopped.

And then he was shuddering against Arthur's body.

Arthur watched him now, his cheekbones high and flushed and practically glowing with heat, his hair mussed and dark, so different from Arthur's own hair. And his eyes. Those were what tore Arthur up the most.

They were dark but bright and stunningly beautiful and when Arthur looked at them he felt his breath stop and his heart beat faster.

He had Merlin vulnerable, naked, and utterly breath taking.

He was long and pale, almost elegant, nearly untouchable. _Nearly. _

He let his fingers slide, down to Merlin's cock, so heavy and flushed, leaking with arousal. Arthur felt his own cock throb in sympathy. He felt it. Felt _everything. _How it was hot and pulsing and _waiting_.

"Please, Arthur," came Merlin's rough, cracked voice. He sounded like rust on old armor.

Arthur stopped in his tracks. Never once had he heard Merlin beg for anything. His heart felt heavier in his chest and he felt winded, cock throbbing in his britches.

It surprised him, how much Merlin could arouse him and suddenly he was attacking Merlin's neck, all lips and teeth and tongue against the sensitive skin, finally, _finally_ wrapping a hand around Merlin's cock, feeling it twitch in his hand.

Merlin was all gasps and quiet moans, Adam's apple bobbing and working furiously under the skin.

And Arthur knew restricting himself. Arthur smiled against Merlin's neck, kissing under his jaw.

He let his finger trace a vein softly, gripping harder just to hear Merlin finally moan openly into the room, the sound like an addicting drug. He needed to hear more.

Merlin's hips rose, pushing eagerly into Arthur's hand and Arthur felt his heart swell in this newfound control over Merlin. Over his body. Arthur moved from Merlin's neck wanting to look him in the eyes.

What he saw boggled his mind.

Merlin's irises had turned golden, glowing into the dark of the room. And the look Merlin was giving him physically hurt to look at, blazing and beautiful. Arthur felt all the air rush out of his chest. _How?—_

His thoughts were drowned out by a pitiful moan that made Arthur's ears ring.

Arthur pumped his hand, only to be met with a thrust of Merlin's hips. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from Merlin's. Couldn't look away from the pink lips that so wonderfully curled around the sound of Merlin's lovely little noises, from Merlin's calls of his name.

Arthur squeezed him harder, the sound of his own name gracing his ears yet again. He kept Merlin's face close, lips so close together yet not touching, never where they needed to be.

Merlin groaned at Arthur's teasing before bringing his hands up to pull Arthur's head, bringing him in for a lip bruising kiss.

Merlin whimpered into Arthur's mouth as he thrust harder and faster in Arthur's hand, pushing himself in and letting himself go, almost offering himself for Arthur's taking. His chest rose and fell with every thrust. His thighs ached with every movement but he couldn't stop.

His mouth was slack with pleasure and he could only lean back against the wall and let Arthur ravage his mouth, squeezing him exquisitely and letting his thumb run across the wet tip of his cock. He can feel every bit of himself withering away.

Merlin whimpered and Arthur furrowed his brow as his cock throbbed painfully.

Merlin was so _close_, he could feel it in his bones, in every fiber of his being.

It was a tight heat, coiling and writhing in his stomach, twisting and burning like a dragon filling him up.

He brought a hand down to Arthur's crotch, gripping and squeezing and moaning as he felt the hardness under his fingertips. He felt light-headed, like he was going to keel over.

_So close. So close._

"Please, _please_, just a little mor-"

His plea cuts off in a gasp as he finally comes undone. The dragon in his stomach is roaring, breathing fire that courses through his veins. He spills over Arthur's skillful fingertips, his ecstasy screaming in his head and it was far _too much._

He hears another moan and in the back of mind he realizes that it's Arthur, voicing his pleasure under Merlin's touch.

Arthur is coming too and he's pulsing and hot and slightly wet in Merlin's hand. Arthur's breath is warm and humid against his temple and it was horrifically tempting.

The noises die down, replaced by heavy breathing as they slump against the wall together, Merlin panting like he had just run a mile.

There's a silence, full and very much needed.

"I hate you," Merlin says drowsily.

Arthur smiles because he knows that's the biggest lie he's heard in a very long while.

"Hate you too, Merlin."


End file.
